Kim's Secret
by xxxArmyBratt-Kattxxx
Summary: Kim has a secret. When she goes to the dojo one day and after changing, she meets someone new. When she talks to 1 of her 3 best friends about it, will her secret come out? Read to find out! Please R&R! Not good at summary's! Hope you like it!
1. Jack Find's Out

**Disclaimer! **

**So I don't own Kickin' It, though I would love to. Well here is my newest fanfic! Hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think of this chappie!**

**Kim's POV**

"Hey guys." I said walking into the dojo. I heard a course of 'hey' back and looked to see who all was here. I saw Eddie, Milton, and Jerry. "Rudy in his office?" I asked. The guys just nodded. "And where's Jack?" I asked as they shrugged.

"We were hoping you knew." Eddie said to me. I just set my cheerleading bag and book bag down in front of the lockers and walked to the girls changing room. I changed into my normal workout outfit: sweats and a tank top. I walked out and didn't see the guys so I just walked over to Rudy's office and knocked.

"Come in!" He said. I opened the door before I stepped in to talk.

"Do you know where the guys are? They're not outside." I said to him. He shook his head and went back to whatever he was doing. I walked out of his office and started to walk over to Falafel Phil's. I walked into Phil's and saw the guys.

"Hey Kim! Come here." Jerry said. I walked over to them. I said hey to everyone then noticed an extra person there. I looked to see who it was and didn't recognize them. I also noticed her hand in Jacks.

"Hey. Who's this?" I asked the guys.

"This is Katherine. But she goes by Kat." Jack said. "She used to go to my old school. Her dad's in the army and he got stationed nearby." Jack said to me. I nodded.

"Hi Kat. It was nice to meet you, but I need to go do something at the dojo. I guess I'll catch you guys later." I said as turned around to walk back to the dojo. _'What's wrong with me?' _I mentally yelled at myself. I felt jealous when I saw them holding hands. I don't know why either. _'I don't like Jack. That can't be. We're best friends.'_ I said to myself as I walked over to the lockers and slid down them. I pulled my book bag over to me and pulled my I-pod out. I played my favorite song: Einstein by Kelly Clarkson.

"Kim. Where are the guys?" Rudy asked me. I pointed to Phil's place and he walked out. I got up and went to change back into the clothes I changed out of. When I walked out with my karate bag on my shoulder, I saw the guys and Rudy still at Phil's. I picked up my other bags and put my headphones in as I walked home. I got home and noticed none of the cars were out front. I walked inside to see if anyone was home.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled but no one answered. See my family is rich and is also never around me. I have two sisters who are 17 and 10. Katie is the snooty 17 year old. She doesn't exactly like me. Chloe was my 10 year old little sister. Who I love to death. I would do anything for her. She would do the same for me. I walked into the kitchen of my huge mansion and saw a note on the counter. It said:

_Kim,_

_Sorry no one's home right now. I have a business trip and won't be home for a week. Your dad had a last minute business call as well and won't be home for a week too. Chloe is staying with Jasmine until we get home and Katie is at the mall with friends. I left you $500 dollars if you want to go shopping as well or want to do something. I'll see you when I get home. Love you!_

_Mom and Dad. _

I set it down and picked up the money. I ran up to my room and set my bags down. I walked over to my huge two floor closet, (yeah that's how rich we are!) and walked over to my purse shelf. I have so many purses, I could have a different one every day for like three months straight. I decided on a designer coach bag. It was brown with pink straps. I grabbed it walked out of my closet. I set in on my bed as I got my coach wallet out. It was also brown with pink lining. I put my $500 dollars in along with the other $1000 dollars I had. I set it on my bed. I dumped out my old purse. I grabbed my swiss army knife, my water bottle, two packs of gum, my I-pod, my bottle of Advil, my passport that I always keep in my purse, make up, keys, and song book. Yes, I write songs. I shoved it all in my purse. I grabbed my skateboard and ran downstairs. I looked up the house and skated to the mall. I walked into the skate board store and over to Dee.

"Hey Dee." I said to her. She waved as she finished with a customer and then leaned on the counter.

"What's up Kim?" She asked me. I just shrugged. She was one of the only people who knew about my family. Along with Grace and Kelsey.

"Mom and dad are on business trips and won't be home for a week, Chloe's staying with a friend all week, and Katie is somewhere doing something." I said to her. She nodded.

"How much they give you this time?" She asked me.

"500. By the way, when do you lock up?" I asked her.

"I can get Brad to take over if you want to hang." She said to me. I nodded. "Brad!" She yelled for him. He walked out. "Mind taking over and locking up tonight?" She asked him.

"Go ahead and hang out with Kim. I got it here." He said as Dee walked over to me. We thanked him and walked out.

"I'm going to leave my skateboard at the dojo, and then we'll heads to Starbucks." I said as we walked to the dojo. I walked inside and put my skateboard in my locker. I was walking out just as the guys were walking in.

"Hey Kim." Jack said. I waved and ran out to meet Dee.

"Okay, let's go." I said as we walked to Starbucks to get our drinks. We got there and got in line.

"Next please." The lady said. We walked up to the counter.

"2 grande vanilla bean fraps and one donut." I said as she typed it all in.

"8.97." She said. I pulled out a ten and handed it to her.

"Keep the change." I said. She smiled at me as she went to get my donut. She handed me my donut and we walked over to get our drinks. We got them and went to sit down at a table outside. We sat down and started talking.

"You okay?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"No. My mom never has time for me anymore since she got her new job. Dad's never spent time with me. Katie's a bitch who's never liked me. And I have nothing to say about Chloe." I said to her.

"I understand the Katie and Chloe comments. I also understand how you feel about your mom. Not really about your dad since mine's been gone since before I was born." She said to me. "Who all knows about your family Kim?" She asked me.

"Only you, Kelsey, and Grace. I don't want anyone else knowing because I don't want people asking for money and all that. I've known you three since birth and my family helps you out any time you need it so I don't need to loan you money." I said. She just nodded to me. "I really hate my life. I mean, there are perks but I never see my family and it sucks." I said.

"Well you always have me and the girls. Plus you want to know what I don't get?" She asked me. I nodded for her to tell me. "Why don't you tell the guys? They are your other best friends." She said to me. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I just don't want them to know about my family. All they know is that my family has a little money. I don't want them knowing anymore." I said to her. She looked at her watch.

"Okay. It's six and I told my mom I'd be home in a half hour. I'll see you later. Oh and Kim, why don't we have a girls weekend. Me, you, Kelsey, and Grace. We'll spend the night at your house all weekend." She suggested to me as we threw our trash out. I nodded.

"Sure. I'll call them. See you later Dee." I said as I walked to the dojo to get my skateboard. I walked into the dojo and got my skateboard out and as I was leaving a saw Jack walk out of the changing rooms.

"Hey Kim. You heading home?" He asked me. I nodded. "Why don't I walk you?" He suggested as he picked up his bags.

"Sure." I said as we walked out of the mall and down my street. We were about half way to my house when I stopped. "Before we go any further, there's something I want to talk to you about." I said as I took a deep breath. "Jack, the house I live in is a mansion. My family is rich and I don't want you freaking out on me." I said to him. He had a shocked look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He asked me.

"Because at my old school, when everyone found out they'd ask to borrow money from me. I don't want that happening again so only Dee, Grace, and Kelsey know because we grew up together. Seriously, we've been friends since we were in diapers." I said to him as we continued walking.

"But you know I wouldn't have asked for money from you. So why didn't you tell me?" He asked me again. This time he sounded like he was freaking out about something when he asked.

"Because I was afraid you were going to flip out and you did so I'll see you later." I said as I walked into the gate of our house and up the driveway to our house. I walked inside and heard a noise. I went into my dad's office and since he was really paranoid and at the same time wanting to protect his family, he added a secret room behind the bookcase. I pulled the Hunger Games book down. It was my choice to pick which one opened it and I love that book. I walked into the room and over to the camera's to see if I could find the person inside. I found them walking into my dad's office. They walked over to the book shelf and pull down different books. I walked over to the nest room and got my dad's shotgun he had. They finally pulled down the hunger games book and it opened. They walked over to the cameras.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked loading the shotgun. They put their hands up and turned around. I finally recognized who they were.


	2. Touring Houses And Weekend Plans

**This is the second chapter! By the way, Kat's story in here, don't think she's just trying to get her way out of going to jail or shot. I made this story true. Well here it is!  
By the way: I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT! WISH I DID BUT I DON'T! What I do own is Kat and her family, Maria, Maria's daughter, Dee, and the house layout. I made that up earlier. Hope you like it!**

**Kim's POV**

They turned around and I recognized who they were.

"Kat?" I asked completely shocked.

"Kim?" She asked completely shocked to. We just stared at each other.

"What the hell" I asked her. "Why are you in my house stealing things?" I asked her as I pointed the shotgun away from her.

"I wasn't stealing. I wanted to find out who lived in this place. It's nice and I was…" She started before I cut her off.

"Was wondering if you could borrow money." I said as I walked over to the book shelf and opened it.

"Not at all." She said as we walked back into my dad's office. "My family moved here the other day and we've been living in a shelter. I wanted to find out who lived here so my mom and little sister and I could become friends with them. We don't like the shelter so I did this so after and if we became friends could ask if we could stay with ya'll until we get our feet on the ground and could afford a place since we're broke." She said to me.

"Wow. Well my mom and dad are almost never here and right now they're on a business trip for a week. But can I meet your mom and sister before I talk to my parents about it?" I asked here.

"Wait, so that means you're going to help us?" She asked me. I nodded as she smiled at me. "Sure." She said as she started for the front door.

"Where are you going? Garage is this way." I said to her as I grabbed my purse and keys. We walked to the garage and got in my 2012 Black Mustang.

"Wow. Nice car." She said to me as we drove down the drive way and towards the shelter.

"Thanks. Got it for my sweet 16. Oh and by the way, only Dee, Kelsey, Grace, and Jack know about my family and that we're rich. Everyone else just thinks my family has somewhat a lot of money. Please don't tell anyone about it." I said to her as we pulled into the small parking lot to the homeless shelter. I got out and followed Kat to where her family was. We got over to them and she hugged her mom and sister.

"Mom this is Kim. She wanted to meet you. Kim this is my mom, Shell and my little sister Hope. She turns ten next month." She said to me.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Shell. Hope I have a little sister named Chloe. She just turned ten a month ago. I think you'll like her." I said to Hope. "Are you bringing your family to look at the house?" I asked Kat.

"Oh no. We're not buying house. We can't afford it." Her mom said quickly.

"Mom, we're not buying it. We're showing you it. Kim's going to talk to her family about letting us stay with her." Kat said to her me. Her mom just nodded and got up while holding Hope's hand. We walked over to the door and walked over to my car.

"Wow Kim, nice car. Is your family rich?" Ms. Shell asked me as her and Hope got in the back seat.

"Actually, yes." I said as we drove the short distance to my house. We got there about ten minutes later. I typed in the number to the gate and pulled up the drive way and parked in my separate garage for my car. We walked inside and to the living room.

"This is your house?" Ms. Shell asked me. I nodded. We sat down on the couch before we started talking.

"So, Kat told me about how you guys don't have any money and that you hate the shelter. Well I was talking with her and told her that I could talk with my parents about you guys staying with us until you can get on your own feet and buy a place." I said. I paused for a minute. "I am about to video call my mom on my laptop and needed you here so you could meet her." I said as I opened my laptop and video called my mom.

"What is it Kim?" She asked me.

"Hey mom. I have a friend here that has a situation." I said to her.

"Who and what is it?" She asked me as she looked at a piece of paper and drank some coffee.

"It's my friend Kat. She and her family live in a shelter and she's a really good friend and I was wondering if her and her family could stay in the guest house." I finished. That immediately got her attention. "They're here now if you want to meet them." I said as I turned the camera around. I walked over to the other side and sat on the floor in front of it. "This is Kat, her little sister Hope, and her mom Mrs. Shell Valentine. Can they please stay in our guest house mom?" I begged her.

"It's not that I don't trust you Shell, it's just that I need to run a background check on you. Once I see your background check I'll call you back Kim. Bye." She said as she hung up.

"Love you to mom." I said as I turned my laptop around. I got up and walked back to my seat. "The background thing is protocol in my family. My dad owns like eight law firms. And my mom owns about five toy companies. They occasionally get called on business trips and leave for a week or so. But it's protocol because my mom doesn't want anyone who might have a grudge against my dad coming in the house." I explained to them. Ms. Shell nodded. About twenty more minutes of talking I got a video call.

"Hey Kim." My mom said as she was looking at a piece of paper.

"Did they pass the background check and can they stay with us?" I asked my mom. She nodded. "Yes! Thank you mom! They need to stay until Ms. Shell can afford to get a place on her. So can they?" I asked her as she nodded again. "Thanks mom." I said.

"You're welcome. Now I really have to get this work done. Good bye Kim and don't bother me again unless it's important." She said as she hung up and I closed my laptop.

"You guys can stay until you need to." I said as we all smiled.

"Thank you so much Kim. I don't know how we can repay you." Ms. Shell said. I just shook my head. "Can we get a ride back to the shelter to get our things?" Ms. Shell asked me. I nodded and grabbed my keys as we walked back out to my garage and got in. I started my car as we pulled out of the garage and drove to the shelter. We got there about ten minutes later. They walked in and came out about five minutes later with one bag each. I opened the trunk as they set their stuff in it and got back in the car. We drove back to my house and I gave them a tour of the house.

"Okay, here's the tour. There are four floors. Here's the first floor." I said to them as we walked up the front porch. "Front porch leads to the main hall." I said as we walked through the main hall. "Right next door is my dad's office. It's off limits. But if there ever is in intruder, we all walk quietly down to his office and into the secret room. It has cameras off the entire house. Across the hall from his office is my mom's office. It's also off limits." I said as I was pointing places. "Right here is the living room that you've already seen. Stairs are right there. Over here is the home theater. Right there is the kitchen." I said as we walked past the living room and kitchen. "Here is the house elevator. And right here is the other thing of stairs. This room right here is the dining room. We don't use it unless it's a big holiday. This is the smaller one we use. Right next door to this dining room is the indoor pool we use sometimes."

"Indoor? Do you have an outdoor pool too?" Kat asked me as I nodded.

"Next floor." I said as we walked up the stairs. "This side of the hallway is my parents room and there closet. Meaning this side of the floor is off limits as well. The other side is our ballroom. My mom sometimes throws these balls to promote new toys. And my dad when he wins a big case." I said as we walked up stairs again. "Third floor. Right here is my sister Katie's closet. Next door is the extra closet on the floor. You guys can use it. The stairs in it lead up to Ms. Shell's room. Next door is my closet and across is my sister Chloe's closet. Right here is the game room. It has all our game systems from the ps3 to the Xbox 360 and many more. This room is all of Chloe's toys. You can play with them to Hope. And the next floor is our rooms. Hope your room is right here. Chloe's is next door. Kat yours is right here and mine's here. Over here is Katie, my older sister's room. And Ms. Shell yours is right here. They each have separate bathrooms. So go set your stuff down and I'll show you around outside later." I said as they all went to their rooms.

"Kim." Kat said as we walked toward our rooms. "How come you didn't put us in the guest house?"

"Because you are staying for as long as you need and I thought you would like to be near us." I said to her. She nodded and she set her stuff down on her bed and walked over to me. Her mom and little sister did the same.

"Okay. Let's go look outside." I said as we walked down stairs and out the front door. "These are all garages." I said as we walked over to my studio. "Except this. This is my studio. You can come in, but you can't touch the stuff I'm working on. If you do touch other stuff, please put it back where you got it from. This is the drive way. It goes all the way around to the last garage over there. Right here is our tennis courts. Me and my friends always come out here in the morning to play whenever were out of school." I said as we walked back around the house to the other side. "Right here is the guest house. We don't ever use it. Not really anything to use it for. Right here is the outdoor pool. There's a kiddy pool over there for our friends if they have babies. And right here we have basketball courts and a gym. Me and my sister's use the gym. There are workout machines and an indoor basketball court. I use it to practice my cheer routines with friends sometimes." I said.

"You're a cheerleader?" Kat asked me. I nodded. "I was on my old cheer team. Do you think you could get me a tryout?" I asked.

"Sure. Let me talk to Kelsey and I'll see what I can do. If you get on the team we can come out here and I'll teach you our routines." I said. "The last thing there is, is our running trail. Before my mom became so busy, we used to run this trail every morning and now I only run it when my friends come over." I said.

"Maybe we can go running every morning now." Kat said as we both smiled.

"Yeah maybe. But are you guys hungry?" I asked as they nodded. "I'll call Maria and ask her to pick up something. She's our maid but I think of her as a second mom since mine's never around. What do you guys want?" I asked.

"Burritos. I haven't had those in so long." Hope said. Kat nodded.

"I'll ask her to pick up some Taco Bell then." I said as I hit speed dial number 2 for Maria. "Hey Maria." I said as Maria picked up. "We have some guest staying with us for a while and I was wondering if you could pick up some Taco Bell for us." I said to her as we walked to the back porch and sat down at the table.

"_Sweetie, I have my daughter with me. Can she come over too?"_ Maria asked me.

"Sure. I want a beefy five layer with cheesy potatoes and a dr. pepper. Kat?" I asked her.

"Cheesy potato burrito with a dr. pepper." She said to me.

"One cheesy potato burrito with a dr. pepper." I said to Maria. "Hope?"

"3 soft tacos and a lemonade for Hope and I want a 7 layer with a coke please." Ms. Shell said.

"3 soft tacos and a lemonade for Hope and I want a 7 layer with a coke please Maria. And whatever you and your daughter want. I'll pay you back when you get here." I said to her. She just said okay and hung up. "She'll be here in a little bit. Oh. I just remembered I have to make a call. I'll be back in a few." I said as I got up and walked down the stairs as I dialed Dee's number.

"_Hello?" _Dee said when she picked up.

"Hey Dee." I said to her.

"_Oh hey Kim. What's up? And did you call the girls to hang this weekend?" _ She asked me.

"Not yet. But there is a change of plans. We will be having an extra guest. I don't know if you met her but her names Kat and her, her little sister, and her mom are staying with us. So we'll have three more people. Plus I'm thinking about picking up Chloe and Jasmine so her little sister Hope has someone to hang out with." I said to Dee.

"_Okay. So you're still gonna call the girls?" _She asked me.

"Yes. Right after we get off the phone. So that'll be now so can go ahead and call them." I said to Dee.

"_Okay. See ya this weekend. Bye girl."_ She said as she hung up. I hung up and dialed Grace's number.

"_Hello?" _Grace said.

"Hey Grace. What are you doing this weekend?" I asked her.

"_Staying home babysitting Nevaeh. Why?" _She said to me. Nevaeh is her little sister who is also Chloe's age. She comes over a lot.

"Me and Dee wanted you and Kelsey to come hang this weekend. You can bring Nevaeh. I was about to call Kelsey then I was going to get Chloe and Jasmine after school tomorrow. So you in? Also Kat from school is and her family is staying with us." I asked her.

"_Heck yeah! And okay. See you girls after school tomorrow!"_ She said as she hung up. I hung up and dialed Kelsey's number.

"_Hello?" _I heard Kelsey say.

"Hey Kels. Grace, Dee, and I are hanging out this weekend. You in?" I asked her.

"_Sure. I'll see you tomorrow after school?" _ She asked me.

"Yeah. It's all weekend. Plus we have guest staying with us. Kat goes to our school and her and her family is staying with us. So she'll be hanging out to. Grace is bringing Nevaeh and I was going to get Chloe and Jasmine tomorrow after school." I said.

"_Okay. See you tomorrow!" _She said as she hung up. I called Dee back.

"_Hey Kim. They in?" _She asked me.

"Yup. Grace is bringing Nevaeh but she'll be hanging out with Chloe and Jasmine and I'll ask Ms. Shell if she can watch them. See you tomorrow after school." I said.

"_Okay. See you then."_ She said as she hung up. I walked back to the porch where everyone was.

"Sorry about that. My friends Dee, Grace, and Kelsey are coming over tomorrow. Kat you joining us?" I asked her as she nodded. "By the way Ms. Shell, Grace is bringing her little sister Nevaeh who is Hope's age and I 'm going to get Chloe and Jasmine tomorrow after school. Do you mind watching them please?" I asked her.

"Not at all. Just hand them over and I'll take them up to Chloe's toy room to play." She said just as Maria walked outside with the food and her daughter.

"Thank you so much Maria! You're a lifesaver!" I joked with her. She just laughed at me. "Hey Guadalupe! Nice to see you again." I said as I gave her a hug. She's my age. "Everyone this is Maria, my second mom and her daughter Guadalupe. She's our age Kat. Maria, Guadalupe, this is Ms. Shell. Her youngest daughter Hope and Kat." I said as everyone said hey.

"Who had what?" Maria asked me. I told her who had what and we distributed the food and just sat down and ate. "So Kim, what are you doing this weekend?" Maria asked me.

"Well, Kat, Dee, Grace, Kelsey, and I are having a sleepover. I'm going to get Chloe and Jasmine tomorrow after school and Grace is bringing Nevaeh so they're going to hang out with Hope. By the way, Guadalupe. Do you want to hang out with us this weekend to?" I asked her.

"Sure. If it's alright with you mom." She said as she looked at Maria. Maria just nodded.

"Okay let me text the girls." I said as I texted them

To: Grace, Kelsey, Dee  
_Hey, + 1 more person. Guadalupe. She's Marias daughter. C u 3 2mro!  
~Kim_

I texted them and they texted me back a few minutes later.

_Okay! See ya!  
~Dee._

_Great! The more the merrier!  
~Kels._

_Sweet! See u guys 2mro!  
~Grace_

"Their cool with it." I said to Guadalupe. She smiled and we just hung out the rest of the evening.


	3. Start Of Sleepovers And A Surprise Guest

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 3! Hope you guys like it! Sorry I haven't put a lot of Kick moments in there but I will start putting a lot more in! Well anyways I don't own Kickin' It. But here's the story!**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I woke up Friday morning and got ready for school. I got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans that had rips in them, a white tank top, a pink, blue, and white scarf, my white Rolex, two of my other bracelets, my infinite ring, a pair of white flats, and my green purse. I grabbed my book bag, my karate bag, and my cheerleading bag. I ran downstairs and out to my car. I threw my stuff in the trunk and ran back up to my room. I grabbed my purse and keys then walked over to Kat's room.

"Hey Kat. You coming?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said as she walked around the corner. She had on these ugly basketball shorts and a plain white shirt.

"Oh, no no. We are changing that outfit. Come on." I said as I grabbed her hand and dragged her to my closet. "Go ahead and pick whatever you want but you are not wearing that." I said to her. She walked down stairs and I followed her. "Here, I'll help you." I said as I walked through, grabbed a pair of shorts, the shirt to go with, the shoes, and the bag that went with. I handed them to her and walked back downstairs to my room and set her book bag down on the bed. She walked out a few minutes later. "Now see that, is cute and will catch a guy's attention." I said to her.

"Thanks Kim. This outfit is super cute." She said. It was a pair of shorts with one small rip and a brown belt. The shirt was plain ole white and had a pair of brown flats. The bag was also brown and then I realized I forgot something.

"Hold on." I said as I ran back into my closet to my accessory shelf. I grabbed my gold Rolex and ran back to my room. "Here. This goes with the outfit and I don't need this Rolex anymore. Matter of fact, you can keep the entire outfit and we'll go shopping this weekend." I said as I tossed her book bag to her. We walked over to Hope's room and Kat went inside. They walked back out and Hope was still in her pajamas.

"I don't have anything to wear." Hope said to me. I grabbed her hand and walked to my sister's room. I walked down stairs to the rest of her closet. I picked out this outfit that I thought was cute but Chloe hated it. It was a pair of capri's and a brown ruffled shirt.

"Try it on. I'm sure it fits." I said as I walked back upstairs as she got ready. I grabbed the flats that went with it as I walked out. A few minutes later Hope came into the room smiling. "Here are the shoes that go with. Put them on in the car. We have to go." I said as we all ran to the car and got in. I started the car and immediately drove to school. We got to the elementary school and dropped off Hope as we drove to school. We got to our school just as the first bell rang. We ran to our lockers and grabbed our stuff for first period. We walked in just as the bell rang.

"Just in time. Nice to see you girls." Our teacher, Ms. Jane said. We smiled at her as we took our seats. "Now, time to get started." She said as she instructed us on what to do.

**-Lunch Time-**

I walked to my locker to put my books away during lunch and was about to start walking to the cafeteria.

"Kim, can we talk please?" I heard someone say behind me as I was about to close my locker. I immediately turned around to see Jack standing there.

"What do you want Jack?" I asked him as I turned around and closed my locker then turned to face him again.

"I want to talk. About what happened." He said. "Look Kim, I wasn't freaking out. I was just shocked."

"Shocked? I told you the one thing I don't tell anybody." I said to him.

"What about Kat? You drove to school together. Does she know?" He asked me. I nodded. "You tell her but you didn't tell me?" He asked me.

"No. She found out. She was in my house the night I told you. So I had to tell her. Now she's staying with us." I said to him.

"Wait. Did you just say my best friend is staying with you?" He asked me.

"Yes. Wait. Best friend? Since when?" I asked him. I wanted to get out of there immediately. _'Why am I getting so mad?' _I thought to myself. I looked at my watch. "I have to go." I said as I grabbed my purse back out of my locker and walked away. I ran to the lunch room and saw Kat sitting with the guys. "We gotta get home Kat." I whispered to her.

"Why?" She asked me. I just looked at her before I grabbed her hand. "Kim. What's going on with you?" She asked me.

"We just have to go. Please trust me on this." I said to her as we walked out of the building and over to my car. I started it and left the school parking lot. I looked back in my review mirror and saw Jack standing there watching my car. I drove home and immediately got my stuff out the car and ran to my room. I shut the door and locked it and walked over to my bed to lie down. I heard someone knock on the door.

"Kim. You okay?" Kat asked me. I got up and walked over to my door. I opened it before speaking.

"Yeah. I'm just not feeling good. If I was coming home, figured you'd need a ride since you rode with me." I said to her. "I'm gonna go get some medicine then take a nap and text the girls were still on for tonight." I said as I walked past her. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and opened up the cabinet with the medicine in it. I grabbed the Tylenol and took out two pills as I got me some water. I took the pills and walked back up to my room. I had a major headache and still couldn't stop thinking about Jack and what he said. _'She's his best friend now. I thought I was his best friend. I'm so confused!'_ I kept babbling to myself as I walked upstairs to my room and went to take a nap.

I woke up a couple hours later. I got up and went to the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror, I was a mess. I fixed my hair and shirt. I heard the doorbell ring as I fixed my watch and saw that it might be Grace and Kelsey because school was already out. I walked out my room as I saw Kat walking down. I walked over to the stairs and walked down to.

"Kat. I got the door." I said to her as I walked down the stairs with her beside me.

"Okay. I'm still going downstairs though." She said to me. We got downstairs and I walked over to the door as they rang the doorbell again. I opened the door to see Grace, Nevaeh, and Kelsey standing there.

"Hey girls." I said as they walked in. I closed the door behind them

"Where were you this afternoon Kim? We had practice and we didn't find you at the dojo so we were trying here and here you are." Grace said.

"Sorry girls. I wasn't feeling well so I came home early. By the way, have you guys met Kat?" I asked them they nodded.

"Hey Grace and Kelsey. Nice to see you guys again." Kat said to them as they waved and the doorbell rang again. I opened to see Dee standing there and Maria pulling up.

"Come in. I still have to go get Hope, Chloe, and Jasmine." I said as I ran upstairs to get my purse and ran back downstairs as Maria and Guadalupe were walking inside.

"Kim. Since you were asleep, my mom picked up Hope. She's up in her room." She said to me.

"Okay. You four can just go up to my room. I have to go pick up two little ones." I said as I walked out. I got in my car and drove off to Jasmine's house. I got there a few minutes later since she lived down the street. I parked my car in front of her house, gout out, and walked up to the door. I knocked on the door and a minute later Jasmine's mom answered.

"Kim. Nice to see you again." She said to me as she let me inside.

"You to Mrs. Jones. I came to see Chloe. Is she here?" I asked. She nodded as she walked off and motioned for me to follow here. We walked to Jasmine's room and she opened the door.

"Chloe. Your sister's here." She said as she let me in. Chloe got up and ran over to me. I picked her up and hugged her.

"Hey little one." I said as I set her down. "You being good?" I asked her. She nodded. "Good. Now I need to go ask Mrs. Jones something so I'll be right back." I said as I hugged her and went to find Mrs. Jones. "Mrs. Jones." I said as she looked up from what she was doing. "I was wondering if Chloe and Jasmine could come over for a sleepover this weekend. I have two other little ones that are there age and I'll have two adults there the entire weekend." I said to her.

"Your moms home?" She asked me. I shook my head no. "Then who are the adults?" She asked me.

"Well, Maria our cook and we have a friend staying with us and her mom's gonna be there all weekend." I said to her. She nodded.

"Sure. I'll go tell them to pack a bag." She said to me as she got up and walked back there with me following. "Girls, your gonna go have a sleepover with Kim. Pack a bag." She said as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Really, where having a sleepover Kim?" Chloe asked me.

"Well, I have a couple friends with me and I have two little girls at the house that's your age. So I wanted you to hang out with them." I said as they packed their bags quickly. They were finished within the next ten minutes. I walked out to my car and opened my trunk and they ran over to me and threw their stuff in as I closed it and we all got in. I waved bye to Mrs. Jones and drove back to my house. "So Chloe, we have my friend staying with us for a little while. She has a daughter your age who is one of the two you're gonna meet. Her names Hope. The other one is Nevaeh, Grace's little sister." I said as we pulled into our drive way. I pulled into the garage and parked the car. We all got out and I popped the trunk as they got their things out and they ran to the house. We all walked in at the same time and I saw everyone in the living room.

"Hey. Your back." Kelsey said.

"Chloe and Jasmine, go put your stuff in Chloe's room." I said to them as they ran upstairs and came back down a few minutes later. "Why is everyone in the living room?" I asked.

"We were all talking." Kat said. I walked over to the living room and sat down as Chloe and Jasmine sat down.

"Chloe and Jasmine this is Hope and Nevaeh. This Ms. Shell, Hope's mom and my friend Kat, Hope's sister. You remember everyone else." I said.

"Oh so we get that kind of introduction." Dee said as they laughed. I laughed with them. We all just hung out for a little while.

"Were gonna go play with my toys Kim." Chloe said as her and the other three ran upstairs.

"I'm gonna go lie down for a little while." Ms. Shell said as she walked upstairs.

"I'll still be here. You girls want something to eat?" She asked us. We all nodded. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Hamburgers and hot dogs." Grace said as we all agreed with her. Maria walked into the kitchen. "Movie time girls." She said as we all got up and to the theater. I heard the doorbell ring so I walked over to it and opened the door. Seeing someone I really didn't want to see.


	4. Visitors And Kidnappers

**I Dont Own Kickin' It! Half Of This Chapter Was Writin By nclhdrs1717. Thanks Girl! Hope You Like This Chapter.!**

**Kim's POV**

I opened the door and guess who it was? If you guessed the grim reaper…

You were wrong. It was Jack. I should have seen that one coming. At this moment in time, I would have preferred it to be the grim reaper because I wasn't in the mood to talk to Jack.

He was soaking wet and I was getting pelted with water just standing at the door so I stepped aside and allowed him to enter. I closed and locked the door before turning back to him. He was standing there awkwardly, looking around at the front entrance, finding the walls and ceiling exceptionally interesting.

"Can I help you?" I asked him and he directed his attention back to me.

"Oh, uh, yes, I want to talk to you." He replied and I just looked at him.

"About what? There's nothing to talk about." I told him and he gave a sarcastic look that said _really Kim?_

"You know that's a lie," Jack told me and stepped closer to me while I continued staring at him,

"I want to talk about a few things actually."

"Fine," I grumbled and let him go on with his speech.

"First, why won't you let me explain things to you?" He asked me and I froze as my brain kicked into full gear thinking over this question. I actually have no idea…but every time he has tried so far, it's Kat this, Kat that, Kat, Kat, Kat! I needed an answer but had no idea what to say.

"I did," I told him. In a way I guess I did but Kat came in into the picture. I'm over reacting. _She's just his friend. Apparently __**best**__ friend._

"Fine you did," he dropped that subject, "Why did you leave early?" and bright up another one that I didn't want to talk about.

"I didn't feel good." I told him. My lying has improved apparently but he didn't take that as an answer.

"Right when I'm in the middle of apologizing to you?" He asked skeptically. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"Well…" I was struggling to lie my way out of this one.

"Well what? Do you hate me now or something?" He questioned me again, his tone becoming angrier. I was taken aback from his choice of words. Hate him? How could I hate him?

"No! Of course not! Why in the world would you think that?" I asked raising my voice as well.

"I don't know I was talking to you today about you not telling me about your rich life and then you take Kat and drive-off! Why?" He yelled at me. I'm glad this house is big otherwise everyone else would have heard it.

"I don't know!" I yelled back. Well, honesty is the best policy.

"How could you not know?" Man I was really hoping no one could hear us. Crossing my fingers, wishing, praying even.

"I'm confused about things! I needed to think and be away from you!" My sudden reply was unexpected from both of us. _Why the heck did I just tell him that?_

After a long minute of silence his face softened a bit, "Was it something I said?" He took on a gentler tone.

"Yes." The volume of my voice was so soft it was almost a whisper. His expression dropped to a more hurt one but before he could ask I cut him off, "Please don't ask I don't want to talk about it right now."

He nodded before speaking again, "Alright. I'm sorry for flipping out on you when you told me."

"I'm sorry for not telling you. I just didn't want the reaction I got." I told him and he nodded.

"But you know you can trust me right?" He asked taking my hand. My hand felt like it was on fire from his touch. _Stupid feelings._

I hesitated with an answer because I wasn't exactly sure but decided upon one, "Yes I know."

"Hey Kim what's taking so lon-Jack!" Kat came around the corner much to my disappointment.

"Kat hey!" Jack walked around me and over to her.

I rolled my eyes as I turned to face them. Jack was going to hug her but as he got close she put her hands up to stop him, "As much as I would like a hug from you, you're soaking wet." She told him laughing and he did too. That twisting, aching feeling formed in my gut. _Jealousy._

"Right sorry." He replied as their laughter settled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him as I stood there awkwardly off to the corner watching the two 'best friends' talk.

"I came to talk to Kim and I was just leaving actually." He answered walking to the door but Kat pulled him back.

"No Jack I'm not letting you go back out in that storm. Can he stay here Kim? Please? Just till it ends?" Kat begged me and I sighed.

"Fine." I told her and she cheered and Jack smiled.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Kat squealed and crushed me in a hug. I just stood there unmoving with a straight face until she let me go.

"Come on Jack." I walked over to him, grabbed his arm, and began dragging him up the stairs. My voice was frustrated and I knew why.

"Where are we going?" He asked as we reached my bathroom. I opened the door and pushed him in.

"You're all wet. Take a hot shower and warm up and then I'll give you some dry clothes to change into." I told him and closed the door and walked back downstairs to where the girls were.

They were all eating their hamburgers and hot dogs and I sat down with them on the couch. "What took you so long Kim?" Dee asked me, her mouth stuffed with food.

"It was nothing I just had to talk to someone." I answered and turned my attention to the huge flat screen TV that was in the room. The movie had already started and I had missed about ten minutes but I had seen it before so I knew what happened. We were all sitting there watching a sappy chick-flick, some girls were crying already while others had teary eyes.

Thirty minutes into the movie the girls were brawling. I only had slightly watery eyes at this point. The girl in the movie had just had a terrible break-up with her boyfriend and was in her room crying while playing a sad song on her guitar. I actually found it quite amusing to see Grace, Dee, Nevaeh, Kelsey, and Kat all crying their eyes out, clutching pillows and curled up in little balls around the room.

Half way through, around fifty minutes in the light flicked, "Hey Kim do you- whoa."

We all turned around to see Jack standing in the doorway with only a towel around his waist. The girls all whistled and cheered seeing him half naked.

"Hey there hot stuff!" Kelsey chanted.

"Woo Jack, sexy abs! You gonna come over here and let me have a closer look?" Grace asked him flirtatiously.

Jack just stood there awkwardly while the girls threw flirty lines at him. I laughed at his embarrassment and got up to go get him some clothes.

I pushed him out the door and turned the lights back off. I was still laughing as we headed back upstairs to a closet where we put extra clothes. "Why didn't you tell me there were other girls here?" He complained.

"You didn't ask me." I replied. I was choking on laughter; giggles were escaping my mouth and I couldn't stop them.

"It's not funny." Jack whined and I opened the closet before turning back to look at his pouty face.

"You must admit it is." I chuckled and began digging through the closet looking for some boy's clothes.

"Here." I handed him a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that were his size.

"Don't you only have sisters? Whose clothes are these?" He asked me while slowly taking them out of my hands.

"My older sister ex-boyfriends." I told him and he tried to give them back.

"Oh no, I am not wearing those." He protested and I refused to take the clothes back.

"Either you wear those or you can parade around a house full of teen girls in a towel, it's your choice." I told him pretty convincingly. He grumbled something along the lines of 'fine' and I showed him to my room where he could change. Before we got there however, Chloe and Jasmine came running through the hallway. Unfortunately for Jack, Jasmine tripped and grabbed his towel to prevent herself from falling. She didn't fall, but Jack's towel did. Jack let out a yelp and covered his, parts, with the clothes I had given him. The two girls continued running down the hall, not noticing a thing.

I turned around to see what had happened and I saw Jack standing there with a bright red face, covering himself. I couldn't hold it in, I once again, burst out laughing at the poor boy. After five minutes I could tell he was getting frustrated so I picked up his towel and handed to him. He took it but didn't do anything. "What?" I asked him.

"Turn around. I don't want you to see me naked."He told me and I rolled my eyes and turned around.

I looked down the hallway and saw a mirror with a clear reflection of Jack and me. "Jack there's a mirror at the end of the hallway." I informed him and he groaned.

"Then cover your eyes." I laughed and complied. I heard the fabric rubbing against other fabric as he wrapped himself in his towel and told me I could uncover my eyes once again. After that, incident, we continued to my room and he walked in, closing the door behind him. I waited outside, leaned up against the wall for him thinking about what had just happened.

I couldn't hold in the rest of my laughter as I slid down the wall laughing. He finally walked out of my room as I wiped my eyes from the tears that were falling from me laughing.

"Oh shut up. It's not funny." He said as I held out his hand to help me up. I took it but he pulled me up so hard I almost fell, if he didn't catch me. I stood up all the way and started walking downstairs. He just followed me.

"Seriously Jack, just admit it was funny. The girls hitting on you and then the little incident in the hall. No wait, you're right it wasn't funny, it was hilarious." I said as I started laughing again. We got down to the main floor and when remembered something. "Hey, you want a hot dog or hamburger?" I asked him. He nodded and we walked into the kitchen, which was about half of that side of the room. We walked into the kitchen to see Maria setting the food down on the counter.

"Well you didn't tell me we were having more company Kim. Hi I'm Maria and you are?" She asked Jack. "Oh Kim, can you go get everyone else, dinner's ready." She said as I walked out of the kitchen. I walked to the theater first to get the girls. I walked in and saw the credits rolling.

"Hey girls! Dinner is ready!" I said as the girls were getting up and walking out of the theater. I ran up the stairs to the toy room where Chloe and her friends were. I walked in and only saw Hope and Neveah. "Where is Chloe and Jasmine?" I asked them. They shrugged. "Okay well go ahead downstairs. Dinners ready." I said as they got up and walked downstairs as I walked to Chloe's room upstairs. I walked in and didn't see them so I tried her closet. Not there. I started freaking out. I ran downstairs and to the kitchen to see if they were there. "Have any of you seen Chloe or Jasmine?" I asked in a rush.

"No. Can you not find them?" Maria asked me. I shook my head no. "Okay. Everyone we'll split up and look around the house. Guadalupe, Dee, and Kat go look up on the top floor. Grace, Hope, Kelsey, and Neveah go look on the third floor. Jack and Kim look on the second floor. Me and Shell will search down here." She said as everyone nodded and went to the floors they were supposed to search on. Me and Jack ran up to the second floor and started looking. I went into the bathroom to search as Jack walked into the ballroom. I didn't see them so I walked into ballroom to see Jack walking toward me. He shook his head no and I felt like crying. We walked over to my parent's room and I looked in the room as Jack took the closet. I didn't see them so I went to the closet and didn't see Jack.

"Jack?" I asked. He walked out of the clothes. "Why were you behind the clothes?" I asked him.

"I wasn't. There's a secret hall back there." He said as he pointed to it. I walked back there with Jack right behind me. We walked all the way back and got to the end of the hall.

"Let's go see if the others found them then bring them here to check this out." I said as I turned around and walked past Jack. My voice cracked a little and I was scared that we weren't going to find them. Jack grabbed my hand and I turned around.

"Were going to find them Kim. It's going to be okay." He said as a tear slipped down my cheek. I nodded and wiped it away as we walked out of the hall. I saw Guadalupe, Dee, Kat, Grace, Kelsey, Hope, and Neveah walk down the stairs.

"Did you find them?" I asked as everyone shook their heads no. I heard my phone play the song Alyssa Lies, which was the ringtone for people I didn't know. "Hello?" I asked.

"Did you find your Chloe or Jasmine yet Kim?" Someone asked on the other side.

"Who is this?" I said into the phone. I didn't recognize the number. The voice was familiar but I couldn't place where I had heard it before.

"Someone you know. By the way I have your sister and her friend." They said. I was about to start freaking out.

"Who the hell is this?" I said again. I was about to flip out on them if they didn't tell me.

"I said someone you know. Now I expect 500 grand by tomorrow night or you won't see them anymore." They said as they hung up. I was in complete shock.

"Kim, you okay?" Grace asked me. I got over my shock and I wanted to throw my phone at the wall. I was pissed that someone had gotten into our house and got my sister. I walked down to my dad's office with everyone behind me. I pulled down the hunger games book and walked in with everyone else walking in to.

"Kim what are you doing?" Kat asked me. "The only reason you come in here is for when someone breaks in." She said to me. I nodded. I walked over to the cameras and rewound every camera on the second floor. While it was rewinding I walked over to my dad's closed bookshelf and opened it up.

"Why does your family have loaded weapons in a secret room?" Kelsey asked me.

"For things like this." I said as I walked over to the cameras and played them. I watched for a little while as I saw Chloe and Jasmine running around in the hall. They ran into my parent's room and I switched the camera over to the one in their room. They jumped on the bed for a little bit then said something to each other and ran to the closet. I switched the camera and saw them going through my mom's clothes. That's when he walked out and took them. He looked up at the camera and smiled. I was squeezing my fist shut so tight my knuckles were turning white. I finally let go as Maria spoke.

"Who is that?" Maria asked. I walked back over to the bookshelf.

"A person who my dad put away when he started working for the firm here." I said as I started picking up guns and looking at them. I grabbed the holster and put it around my ankle. I picked up our smaller .32 caliber and put it in the holster. I pulled my pant leg back over it and started looking at guns again. I picked up our AK47 and looked at it. I didn't like it so I set it back down on the hooks. I grabbed the X26C tazer, the BB gun, and the handgun and put them in my bag that was already down here. I pulled out my phone and dialed some numbers.

"_Hello?" _ They said.

"Hey Spence." I said. "I need some help." I said to them as I put some ammunition to the guns in my bag.

"_What is it?" _They asked me.

"Rikky is out of jail. Somehow he managed to put a secret passage in my parent's closet and got Chloe and her friend Jasmine. Can you get the guys and come down?" I asked.

"_Sure. Let me call them and we'll be down in twenty. Does your parent's know?" _He asked me.

"No. They're on business trips and won't be back until Wednesday. I don't want to bother them. Just get the guys and get down here." I said as I hung up.

"Who the hell is Spence and the guys Kim?" Maria asked me. She had that mother look on that showed she was mad and worried at the same time.

"Some guy's dad hired in case something like this happened. I know them because dad got them to take me down to the shooting range to practice. That's how I know how to shoot guns and stuff." I said to her.

"Okay. Then who the hell is Rikky and what did he do to go to jail?" She asked me.

"He murdered a dozen people. I know because dad let me read the file after he put him in jail. I went to his trial to support dad and that's how he knows me." I said as the doorbell rung. Everyone walked out and I went to answer the door. I saw Spence and the guy's standing there with their bags.

"Hey Kim. Where do we set our stuff?" Spence asked me. I motioned for them to follow me. We walked to the bigger dining room and they set their stuff down on the table. I grabbed my Swiss army knife out of Spence's bag.

"Why do you have my knife Spence?" I asked him.

"I accidentally grabbed it last time I was here because I thought it was my knife." He said to me. I nodded. He handed me bulletproof vest and I walked upstairs with Kat behind me. I walked into my room and took off my shirt. I put on the vest and walked into my closet.

"You're not going out there to find him Kim." She said to me as we followed me into my closet. I grabbed one of my shirts that my dad bought me to go over a bulletproof vest. I put it on as Kat said something else. "Let me go with." She said as I looked at her like she was crazy.

"No." I said to her. "I'm not putting you in danger. I'm going to get my sister and Jasmine that's it." I said as we walked back down to the dining room. We walked in and I saw everyone else standing there. "Me, Spence, and the guys are going. No one else." I said as I grabbed my bag and put it on my back.

"What? No were going with you Kim." Dee said as Jack nodded with her. I shook my head no.

"Like I told Kat, I'm not risking ya'll getting hurt. You're staying here with everyone else." I said as me and the guys started walking out. "If you follow us, I'm sorry I'm about to say this, but I will tazer you." I said as we continued walking. I grabbed the handgun out of my bag as we walked into the closet. "It's back here guys." I said as I moved the clothes as we started walking in. Two of Spence's guys walked in front of me and Spence got beside me.

"I can't have you getting hurt now. Your dad would flip out." He said to me. I nodded as we continued walking. We turned the corner at the end and saw a door at the end of it. We walked over to it and one of the guys slowly opened it. They checked to make sure it was clear before we all walked in. I saw Chloe and Jasmine tied to a chair with their mouths taped. I put my hand to my mouth so they would know to be quiet. The door at the top of the stairs opened. We all quickly hid behind something.

"Welcome Kim." He said. I stayed where I was. "Oh come on. You're just going to stay where you are? Come out and talk." He said to me. I decided to stand up. I put the gun in the back of my pants like I learned to do when you wanted to hide it. I walked out from where I was.


	5. Confrontations and Accidents

**Spence's POV**

"That's more like it Kimmy." Rikki said to Kim. I couldn't see anything without revealing myself to him but I could tell he was smirking.

"Don't call me Kimmy. Why'd you take my sister and her friend?" Kim asked him.

"It was fun. Plus I get to see you again." He said to her. I wanted to walk out from where I was but I couldn't risk anyone's lives.

**Kim's POV**

"It was fun. Plus I get to see you again." Rikki said to me as he walked over to me. Every step he took, I would take one back. "Why are you walking away from me? Aren't you happy to see me?" He asked me. I was officially starting to get creped out.

"Why would I be? You took my sister just to see me." I said to him. "Chloe, I want you and Jasmine to close your eyes. I don't want you seeing this bad man anymore." I said to them while keeping eye contact with Rikki.

"No. They should see this." He said as he took a gun out and pointed it at me. I just smirked.

"Seriously?" I said as I pulled out the gun I had to. "Like I wouldn't have come prepared." I said as I pointed it at him to. "Put your gun down Rikki and I'll put mine down." I said to him. He shook his head and looked at me as he shrugged.

"Okay." He bent down and set it on the floor. I did the same but as I set mine on the floor, I immediately pulled out the .32 caliber from my holster. "Really Kim? You wanna play that game?" He asked me. I smirked and nodded. Quickly, he pulled a gun out of his pocket.

"Smart guy. Didn't think you knew to carry an extra gun." I said to him. He smirked.

"Shows how much you know." He said to me as he cocked the gun. That's when I shot him in the arm and he grabbed his arm. Good enough distraction.

"Spence! You can come out now." I said as they all walked out from where they were and over to me. I started to walk towards my sister but he held his gun at me.

"Not so fast Kim." He said as he took a shot at me. I quickly moved out of the way. We all took cover as he kept shooting but kept missing. I quickly planned a way to Chloe and Jasmine that was a guarantee of not getting shot. As I finished up the map in my head, I took my chance to run to every spot and hide behind something for cover. Every move I made, I was closer to Chloe and Jasmine and I finally reached them. I untied them both and made them follow me.

"Follow me the way I came. Then as soon as you can, run for the door and out of this place. Don't tell Jack or anyone what's going on. Just tell them not to come back here." I said as we'd run from spot to spot. We finally got to the last spot and they made a mad dash for the door. I saw Rikki point the gun in their direction and take a shot. "Chloe!" I yelled and grabbed her back and moved her. I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder.

"Kimmy! Get up and come on!" Chloe said to me. She had tears running down her face along with Jasmine.

"Get out of here! Now you two!" I said to them as I clutched my shoulder. They nodded and did as was told; they took off down the hallway. I saw one of the guys sneak up behind Rikki and hit him upside the head with the gun. He fell to the ground and Spence kicked the guns away from him. He looked over at me and looked at my shoulder. I looked at it too and we both saw the blood. "Don't worry about me. Just get him taken care of." I said as I started to sit up. Spence told the guys something and they nodded as he walked over to me.

"You are prone to danger." He said to me as he smirked. He picked me up and carried me out of this place. We walked down the hall and finally made it to my parent's closet. As we walked out I saw everyone standing there waiting.

"Kim!" Maria said as she walked over to me. "Are you okay?" She asked me. I nodded.

"We need to get her to the hospital though. I don't want to take a chance of the bullet still being in her shoulder." Spence said as he walked past everyone and started for the stairs.

"Wait Spence. Maria, where's Chloe and Jasmine?" I asked her.

"Shell took them up to Chloe's room. They need to rest after all that's happened." She said to me. I smiled at her as Spence continued his way down the stairs and to his car. I saw everyone get into their cars and saw Kat get into mine with a couple people as Spence put me in his car and we took off to the hospital. We finally got there a few minutes later and my wound was hurting ten times worse than when I got it. I was holding in screams as Spence walked into the hospital holding me.

"We need a doctor ASAP! She got a gunshot wound to her shoulder and it won't stop bleeding!" Spence yelled out. Immediately nurses and doctors ran over to us. One of them ran over with a gurney and Spence set me down as they wheeled me to the back. That's the last thing I remember other than screaming in pain.

**Jack's POV**

We all ran into the hospital as I saw Kim get wheeled to the back. I was so scared that something might go wrong but right now I needed to think positive. We all walked over to Spence.

"We just need to go and sit down. The doctors here know them because of previous events. So she'll get taken care of." He said as _'Previous events? What other dangerous things have happened?' _I thought to myself as we all walked over to the waiting area and sat down.

"What previous events?" I asked Spence. He just looked at me.

"Do you not know her family history?" He asked me as I shook my head. "You must've just found out her secret." He said to me. "Her family comes from a long line of lawyers, CIA agents, and FBI agents. So her family get's targeted a lot because of how many people they've put away and all. The reason she wasn't screaming when we walked out was because she's gotten used to the pain of being shot. This hospital is also run by an old family friend so we know the doctors." He said to me.

"Who all knew about her family?" I asked everyone.

"Everyone here. I have always been the person who worked for them. Kelsey's family is very close to hers just like Graces. Dee was born here just a few days after her so she grew up with her just like her parents did with Kim's. The only people that didn't know were you and Kat's family." Maria said to me. I just looked down at the ground.

**-2 Hours Later-**

"Kim Crawford." The doctor, Dr. Ben, said as he walked into the waiting area. We all stood up. "Where's Tony and Aria?" He asked us.

"Business trip for the week." Maria said to him. "You know I'm her sole guardian when they're away." She said as he walked over to us and nodded.

"She's fine. She lost a lot of blood but she'll pull through and right now she's sleeping. You can go to her room but like I said, she's asleep. Room 234. By the way Spence, may I ask what happened?" He asked.

"She jumped in front of a bullet." He said. We all stopped and looked at him.

"Are you saying she _wanted _to get shot?" Dr. Ben asked him emphasizing the word 'wanted'.

"No. Rikki, someone her dad put away, kidnapped Chloe and Chloe's friend and when they were running out of the room Rikki took a shot at them so Kim jumped in front of them to save them from getting shot. You know she would do that for them." He said as we all continued to her room. We all walked in and saw her asleep on the bed.

**-An Hour Later-**

"Well, she's not going to wake up for a couple of hours so we should get back to the house. Come on everyone." Maria said.

"I'm going to stay until she wakes up." I said to them. They nodded and walked out of the room. I laid back in the chair and pulled out my phone to play angry birds. I was on my fifth game when I saw Kim stir and then open her eyes. She looked at me and smiled.

"Where is everyone? Last time I was in this position, the room was full." She said to me as she sat up and I exited out of my game.

"Well seeing as it is 10:30 at night, everyone went back to your house to get some sleep." I said as she nodded.

"Why'd you stay?" She asked me. I looked at the ground before I looked up at her.

"I wanted to be here when you woke up and make sure you were okay." I said to her. She nodded as the doctor came in.

"Ah, you're awake." He said as he walked over to her. "I need to check a few things like usual and then I'll tell the nurse to bring you something to eat if you want it." He said to Kim as she nodded.

"Please, I'm starving." She said.

**Kim's POV**

"Please, I'm starving." I said to the doctor as he did those test. A couple of minutes later he was done.

"Okay. She'll be here in a few." He said as he walked out.

"You stayed to make sure I was okay. Thank you Jack." I said to him as I laid back on the bed.

"No problem. I mean, believe it or not I actually do care about you. But you should believe it, I am your best friend Jack Anderson." He said being his cocky self and trying to lighten the mood. I laughed slightly and so did he.

"Can I ask you something Kim?" He asked me. Just as I was about to answer him the nurse walked in with some food for me.

"Thank you Nina." I said as she smiled and walked out. "What did you want to ask me?" I asked Jack as I started eating.

"Why didn't you tell me about your family and that you were rich?" He asked. I stopped eating and set my fork down. I didn't want to look him in the eyes at the moment. "How come everyone knew but me?" He asked me. I sighed knowing we would've had to talk eventually.

"The only reason Maria and Guadalupe know is because their family friends who've worked for us our entire lives. I shouldn't be telling you this part but I am and you can't tell anyone." I paused as he nodded his head. "By saying this, I am probably putting your life at risk but you need to hear it. Kelsey and Grace's grandpa's work with my uncle in the CIA and that's how they know about my family. Dee's family grew up with mine. Literally our families have known each other for generations so that's why she knows. Spence and his guys were hired by the CIA to protect my family which is how I know them. Jasmine's mom, Mrs. Jones, her husband works with my dad and knows about our CIA family to so she knows the risk of Jasmine and Chloe being friends. You just found out and the guys don't know." I said to him. I was hoping he would understand but he was quiet and didn't say anything.

"So, you didn't tell us because you were protecting us?" He asked me as I nodded. "That's gonna take some time to process." He said as he leaned back in the chair.

"I know. Grace said the same thing when she found out my family was like hers." I said to him.

"I'm gonna call my mom and ask her to come pick me up. Then I'll call Maria and tell her you're awake." He said to me. He wasn't staying. I nodded to him as he walked out of the room. That made me sad and the thought of him not talking to me or even worse, telling me we couldn't be friends made my stomach turn into knots.

**Jack's POV**

"The only reason Maria and Guadalupe know is because their family friends who've worked for us our entire lives. I shouldn't be telling you this part but I am and you can't tell anyone." She paused as I nodded my head. "By saying this, I am probably putting your life at risk but you need to hear it. Kelsey and Grace's grandpa's work with my uncle in the CIA and that's how they know about my family. Dee's family grew up with mine. Literally our families have known each other for generations so that's why she knows. Spence and his guys were hired by the CIA to protect my family which is how I know them. Jasmine's mom, Mrs. Jones, her husband works with my dad and knows about our CIA family to so she knows the risk of Jasmine and Chloe being friends. You just found out and the guys don't know." She said to me. I couldn't say anything so I just nodded.

"So you didn't tell us because you were protecting us?" I asked her as she nodded. "That's gonna take some time to process." I said as I leaned back in the chair.

"I know. Grace said the same thing when she found out my family was like hers." She said to me.

"I'm gonna call my mom and ask her to come pick me up. Then I'll call Maria and tell her you're awake." I said to her as I stood up. I swear I saw a look of disappointment run across her face, but I brushed it off. She nodded to me as I walked out of the room. I was way too shocked to stay there because I still can't believe she didn't tell me.


	6. Loses And Night Outs

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ESPECIALLY THE SONGS BECAUSE THE TWINS MEGAN AND LIZ WROTE THOSE!**

**Kim's POV**

**-One Week Later-**

I hadn't spoken to Jack since the day I woke up. It's been a week and I haven't spoken. This made me want to cry. While I was in the hospital, I had finally admitted to myself that I liked Jack. Today was my last day in the hospital and my Aunt Jess was checking me out since both my parents were away on another business trip. I had packed up all my clothes and the teddy bears and stuff I got from kids at school.

"Hey Kim. You ready to go?" My aunt asked me. I nodded as we walked out to the car. She set my stuff in the trunk of her minivan and we drove to my house. On the way there it was silent, but I decided to break it.

"Aunt Jess?" I said. She let out a soft 'Hmm.' and I spoke. "What did you guys tell people about why I was in the hospital?" I asked her.

"That you got kicked in your shoulder really hard during karate and that you sprained a bone in it. Then you went for a ride on your skateboard and fell off hurting your shoulder to the point of breaking it." She said to me. We pulled into my drive way and up to the house. I nodded understanding the story. I got out and grabbed some of my stuff to take up to my room. As I walked I walked into the house I heard everyone yell SURPRISE and looked up. I saw everyone and a smile immediately found its way to my face. I set down my suitcase and ran over to hug my friends. We all chatted for a while until I went to get a drink.

"You having fun Kim?" I heard my Aunt Jess ask me. I nodded as I sipped my drink. I was looking around trying to see if Jack was there. I didn't see him and just concluded that he didn't come. Everyone went the rest of the evening chatting. After everyone left, I went to bed.

**-Next Morning-**

I woke up the next morning, which was Saturday, around eight that morning. I got dressed in a pair of white skinny jeans with a white tank top and a blue see through blouse on top. I had put on my black converse knee-high boots. I grabbed my purse and phone as I walked downstairs to eat breakfast. I grabbed me a bowl of cereal and ate it before heading out. I decided to take my car to Jack's house and confront him. Even with my arm like it is, I could still drive. It was a little difficult, but I could. I drove to Jack's house a few minutes down the road. When I pulled into his drive way, I parked and grabbed my phone and keys. I walked over to the front door before knocking. A few minutes later, Jack answered.

"Oh, hey Kim." He said. I just looked at him like he grew an extra head.

"What the hell Jack?" I asked him. He looked at me confused. "Ever since I told you about my family while I was in the hospital a week ago, I might add, you've not talked to me. Why?" I asked. He didn't speak; he just looked to the ground.

"Kim, look, I'm sorry. It's a lot to take in." He said to me. I just chuckled.

"A lot to take in. Well, it wasn't a lot to take in for the guys when I told them. Yeah, they stopped by while I was in the hospital and I told them everything. The same story I told you. They were even at the surprise party yesterday that they put together for me." I said to him.

"You finally told the guys." He said more of a statement then a question. I nodded. "Okay then. Good for you." He said as he crossed his arms and got an attitude with me.

"What is your problem Jack? Why are you getting an attitude? Is it because I didn't tell you I was rich or about my family?" I asked him. "I thought we were best friends. But I guess I was wrong." I said as I turned around. "Oh, and for the record, don't ever speak to me again. Just know you lost your best friend because of you can't handle the truth about my family. And I'm hoping you can keep my secret." I said as I turned around and got in my car.

**Jack's POV**

"Oh, and for the record, don't ever speak to me again. Just know you lost your best friend because of you can't handle the truth about my family. And I'm hoping you can keep my secret." Kim said to me before getting in her car and driving off. I was still standing in my door way of shock a few minutes later. I finally walked back inside and shut the door as I leaned against it.

"What have I done?" I asked myself. I just lost my best friend because I overreacted to what her life was really about. I walked up to my room and laid down on my bed before deciding to go to the dojo to get my mind off of things. I got up and changed into a pair of sweats and an old tee. I grabbed my skateboard and skated to the dojo. I got there and started punching some dummies.

**-3 Hours Later-**

The doors to the dojo opened and I looked to see who it was. I saw Dee walk in.

"Hey Dee." I said to her.

"Don't 'hey Dee' me Jack. What the hell happened with Kim?" I asked him.

"Nothing." I told her. I knew Kim would've told her or the others what happened.

"Don't give me that shit. You just broke her heart with the way you are acting towards her. Just because her life is a secret so people don't find out and treat her differently. And you just did. So now, she's not talking to anyone because of it. I finally got her to tell me what's wrong. After nearly an hour and a half." She said to me. I could tell she was trying so hard not to cuss me out.

"Well, I'm sorry." I said to her. "She's trusted me from the moment I met her. She told me that. But yet, she couldn't trust me with a secret like that." I said to her as I went back to punching a dummy.

"She wanted to tell you when it was right. She didn't want to dump it on you like some big bomb shell. What did she see in you?" Was the last thing I heard before the dojo doors opened again. I turned around to see Dee walking away and her phone to her ear.

**Dee's POV**

"She wanted to tell you when it was right. She didn't want to dump it on you like some big bomb shell. What did she see in you?" I said while I backed up and walked out of the dojo. I dialed Grace's number to tell her to call Kelsey and Julie to come to the shop so we could talk.

"Hey Grace. I need you to call Kelsey and Julie and come to the shop. We need to talk about Kim." I said before she said okay and we hung up. They were all here within the next twenty minutes.

"So what's this about?" Grace asked me.

**Kim's POV**

I heard someone banging on my bedroom door so I decided to get up and answer it. When I opened the door, I saw Grace, Kelsey, Dee, and Julie standing there. I walked back to my bed and sat down.

"Kim, we're taking you out." Grace said. Dee and Julie grabbed me and took me to the bathroom to dry wash my hair. Grace and Kelsey went to do something else. When they were done, Julie walked over to my closet and grabbed my brush and curling iron. They were brushing my hair out when the others walked in with a couple dresses in their hands.

"I'm going to go pick out an outfit for myself before you guys make me go try on a dozen things." I said as I walked into my closet. I had finally decided on a pair of blue jean shorts, my purple strapless shirt, and my black sleeveless hoodie. I had put on my black knee high converse boots and walked out of my closet. They all smiled as Julie and Dee went to go pick out an outfit. Grace and Kelsey decided on curling my hair so they did. Dee and Julie took the dresses and put them back in my closet.

"Kim, you are going to look good!" Kelsey said to me. They were just finalizing some touches on my hair as Julie and Dee walked in. Julie was in a black dress with different colored dots on it and a red jacket over it. She pulled on some black pumps to go with and a red purse. Dee had on a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a grey top that had black flowers on it. She had on a white belt with white specks on it to go along with the white knee high converse boots.

"Grace, Kelsey why don't you two go get ready. We'll finish up with her." Dee said to them as her and Julie walked over to me. They nodded and walked out of the bathroom. Dee and Julie finished with my hair and makeup as they started with each others. It took about ten minutes to do so and in that time Grace and Kelsey had just walked into the bathroom. Grace was in a black dress that had a loose brown belt around her waist. She had put on one of my necklaces and then my black and white scarf. To top that off she had a brown purse around her arm with all her stuff in it and a pair of brown flats. Kelsey had on a gray tank top with a pair of white shorts and a brown belt. She also had on a pair of brown flats and a brown purse. Then they did there make up before we were off to the club. Kelsey had gotten us all fake I.D.'s so we could get in. Julie hated the idea, but didn't want to be left out so she got one too. We all walked outside and hopped in my mustang. I pulled out of my drive way and drove the 30 minute drive to the next town over because that's where the club is. We pulled into the parking lot and got out. Grace had the tickets so she pulled them out and we walked up to the guard. She handed them to him.

"I need to see some I.D. to ladies." He said as we handed them to him. He handed them back and nodded for us to go in as he stamped our hands. We walked in and saw it was packed.

"Okay girls, since our purses are in the car I'm paying because I got a pocket full of cash." I said to them. They nodded and we went to the dance floor. We had been dancing for a couple hours before someone walked on stage. The music stopped before he started talking.

"Okay people. Tonight is the night we let people come up on stage and sing!" He said as people erupted in claps. "Who wants to go?" He asked.

"Right here!" I heard Dee yell. I looked over and saw her pointing at me.

"Okay, young lady in the purple and black hoodie! Come on up!" He said as the girls pushed me up there. I finally got pushed up on stage and the announcer gave me the mic before walking off.

"Hey guys. This song is one I just wrote earlier today so nobodies heard it yet. It's called Bad For Me." I said as I handed the DJ my I-pod with the music on it. He plugged it in and it started.

_I wore red 'cause you liked that__  
__You're like hey, let me get that__  
__But when I text, you don't text back,__  
__No you didn't 'cause you didn't care.__  
__Well the game makes me crazy__  
__It's like yes, no maybe,__  
__And you're calling me baby,__  
__When I know that you just don't care__  
__Oh ohhh__  
__Sayin' that I'll quit but that's just not true__  
__Like whoa oh-oh__  
__I say I don't like it but you know I do__  
__'Cause__  
__You make me feel so right,__  
__Even if it's so wrong__  
__I wanna scream out loud__  
__Boy but I just bite my tongue__  
__This one's for the girls,  
Messin' with boys__  
__Like he's the melody and she's background noise__  
__Baby why can't you see__  
__It feels so good, but you're so bad for me__ (X 3)__  
__I always want what I can't have__  
__Give it all, never get half__  
__You're like girl where you been at__  
__And I really wanna just not care__  
__But__whoa__ oh-oh__  
__Sayin that I'll quit but that's just not true__  
__Like whoa oh-oh__  
__I say I don't like it but you know I do__  
__'Cause __  
__You make me feel so right,__  
__Even if it's so wrong__  
__I wanna scream out loud__  
__Boy but I just bite my tongue__  
__This one's for the girls,  
Messin' with boys__  
__Like he's the melody and she's background noise__  
__Baby why can't you see__  
__It feels so good, but you're so bad for me__ (X 3)__  
__And I'm dying tonight__  
__Trying to hide,  
Hide__what I'm feeling, I'm feeling like I'm__  
__Dying tonight__  
__I'll keep it inside__  
__When I say hello, should be saying goodbye__  
__You make me feel so right,__  
__Even if it's so wrong__  
__I wanna scream out loud__  
__Boy but I just bite my tongue__  
__This one's for the girls,  
Messin' with boys__  
__Like he's the melody and she's background noise__  
__Baby why can't you see__  
__It feels so good, but you're so bad for me (X 3)_

The whole place erupted in applause. I just smiled and laughed a little. I kept hearing the words "Another!" or "Sing another song!" from the crowds.

"You guys wanna hear another?" I asked. I heard everyone in the place yell "Yeah" So I walked over to the DJ and grabbed my I-pod. I changed it to the music of another song I wrote called Run Away. "This song is called Run Away." I looked at the DJ so he played the song and I started singing when I was supposed to.

_Verse 1__  
__I'm ready to go, I'm ready to climb,__  
__I've quietly been reading your mind.__  
__I don't need a thing, I'm writing our book,__  
__The story's really got me hooked.__Pre-chorus__  
__It's amazing the changes I've been feeling,__  
__I'm dreaming about seeing the world with someone like you.__  
__I've been tumbling, shaking and my whole world's breaking,__  
__I wanna put it together!__Chorus__  
__And if we run away, run away now__  
__We won't ever look back.__  
__And if we run away, run away now__  
__We won't ever look back.__  
__We'll run, run, run away, run, run, run away, run, run, run away__Verse 2__  
__I'll follow the wind, I'm up for a spin,__  
__Feel perfect in the arms I'm in.__  
__And we're taken flight, the whole world is right,__  
__I hope we're in the air all night!__Pre-chorus__  
__It's amazing the changes I've been feeling,__  
__I'm dreaming about seeing the world with someone like you.__  
__I've been tumbling, shaking and my whole world's breaking,__  
__I wanna put it together!__Chorus__  
__And if we run away, run away now__  
__We won't ever look back.__  
__And if we run away, run away now__  
__We won't ever look back.__  
__We'll run, run, run away, run, run, run away, run, run, run away (We'll run away)__Bridge__  
__Even mountains high, rivers far and wide, (We'll run away)__  
__I can cross it all with you by my side. (We'll run away)__  
__Every step I take, we're moving every day!__Pre-chorus__  
__It's amazing the changes I've been feeling,__  
__I'm dreaming about seeing the world with someone like you.__  
__I've been tumbling, shaking and my whole world's breaking,__  
__I wanna put it together!__Chorus__  
__If we run away, run away now__  
__We won't ever look back.__  
__If we run away, run away now__  
__We won't ever look back.__  
__We'll run, run, run away, run, run, run away, run, run, run away_

I finished with the last line as everyone erupted in applause. I looked around the club and saw a couple of faces I didn't want to see. I saw them but I kept a fake smile on my face as I walked of stage. As I stepped off the last stair, the smile immediately left my face. I handed the mic to the DJ and walked over to the girls.

"I need some air. I'll be right back." I said as I walked away from then and walked out the door. I stood out by the curb and just let my mind wander. I was standing there thinking when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around to see the DJ standing there.

"You forgot this when you walked off stage." He said as he handed it to me.

"Thank you." I said as I took it and put it in my pocket. He walked back inside and I continued to stand there and think. I went to turn around and head back in the club when I saw the face I didn't want to.

"Kim…" It said to me.


End file.
